Thinking Of You
by HappySmilyPeople
Summary: This is a TaiXSora songfic hope you like it...btw My Happy Ending is updated sorry it took so long but i have a problem with editing chapter i need some guide in that...Thinking of you by Katy Perry R&R :D


Thinking of You

Sora now is dating Matt one of the member the Teenage Wolves. She thought that she picked the perfect one, but she was wrong.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree _

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

There is other boy in her mind, he have been a best friend to her since kindergarten. The one who make her smile every day. But he left Odaiba to America with her best friend, Mimi. "Why do you have to go?" Sora asked the boy. "Sora listen, you have to move on okay, you can do better without me around." The boy said. "But Tai-." Sora was interrupted by Tai. "Just move on okay, Sora. You have Matt with you. Bye I'll miss you." With that, Tai ran to the airport.

_You said move on, where do I go_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

After saying goodbye to her best friend and secret crush, she is now confused where she have to do without him. And then, her cell phone ring,"_hey Sora wanna hangout in the new restaurant? See you at 7.50, Matt"._

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do _

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

In the new restaurant, Matt talks about nothing important, but she was thinking about Tai, what would he do if he was the one who was with her. Then, she looked at Matt's blue eyes, it just so different.

_You're like and Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

While Matt is enjoying the delicious food, she taste is disgusting, that's because she with a different person, 'usually when I was eating this kind of food, Tai would have me spit out the food out because he making me laugh, but I was so silent I didn't feel so warm, and Matt, he just eat silently without saying any word but it was different with Tai, he would make some jokes and he was so soft. Oh, Tai why should you go? I miss you.'

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, oh!_

_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_

After eating dinner with Matt, we went to a field. It was so dark and no one around then he suddenly kissed me and after we kissed he pulled me closer to him and hugged me, I wasn't fell so comfortable, but I felt it was disgusting.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do _

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into _

In the next day, we both went to the same empty field but the same no one there, then he pulled me to an old barn. And we lay on the ground and he starts talking about something…

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How could I let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lessons are learned_

_I touched it, and I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know_

But she didn't listen, but she regret why she didn't chose Tai over Matt. She kept thinking 'why I let Tai go?' "Matt can I have a little space for a while? Thanks." Sora didn't wait for his answer. She stood up but something pulls her back. "What are you doing?" he pulled her back and kissed her madly. "What are you doing?" Sora asked him, but he didn't answer.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do _

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

While he was busy kissing her madly, she kept thinking about Tai, when she was looking into his eyes

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Then until they both saw the door band into opposite side, and she saw the person who she loved the most. "That's it Matt you're going down!" Tai shouted and Tai grabbed her and take her away and both of them ran to the beach. "How do get beck and find me?" she asked happily. "I went to the digital world with Davis and the others and track your signal on-." Before he could finish she kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked. "Well…I missed you so much." She answered. "Okay… wanna go out?" he asked. "As long I'm with you, I'll go." She answered. "Great! Umm...Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "Nothing...Let's go" she answered._ 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_


End file.
